Patent Literature 1 discloses a joint structure in which a center pillar and a roof side rail are overlapped each other and resistance-welded, whereby the center pillar and the roof side rail are joined to each other. In the structure for joining a center pillar and a roof side rail, in order to suppress occurrence of a break in a joint portion between the center pillar and the roof side rail, a pair of longitudinal beads is formed in a vehicle front-back direction in the roof side rail with a joint portion that is a center extension line of the center pillar interposed therebetween.